Life Like No Other
by NashPriorEaton
Summary: The war is finally over. Everything is going back to normal. Tobias and Tris continue their lives, along with their friends and spiced up by different happenings as time passes by. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice and tell me what you think of it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic and I decided towrite about FourTris, because I love them and Divergent very much. So, here it is. I hope you'll enjoy! :)

**TRIS' POV:**

I'm suddenly awakened by the thoughts that had me preoccupied for these past few days:

_The war is already over. Everything is back to normal, finally._

And as I shift myself in bed with my eyes still closed, the next thing I know, I am being enveloped into a warm hug by the strong arms that I've known so well and loved so much. Arms that can hold me tight and can get me through even to the worst of times. The same arms that protected me and will continue to protect me against everything that threatens to destroy all that I live for.

_Tobias._ The man whom I met two years ago when I chose to take an unknown path, when I was still uncertain of what future will I have, the guy who showed me my real worth, who loves me more than anything and is willing to die for me. He is the guy who I truly love and whom I am willing to die for, as well.

I am broken away from my train of thoughts, as his warm breath tickled my ear.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Tobias said while gently kissing my forehead, then my cheeks.

"Good morning." I replied softly. Then punching his stomach playfully, "Hey, did you just called me sweetheart?!"

He laughs, a real laugh, and I swear, I love seeing him like this, with his guard down just as he always does when he's with me, but as if the past war was just a nightmare from which we've already awaken and had threatened to separate us from each other but failed.

Answering me with a smirk and fake disappointment, he said, "Why didn't you like it?"

Now, it's my turn to laugh. Then after a few minutes, I finally choke out, "No, actually I liked it." Then, I leaned in and kissed his cheek, thus painting a huge grin on his face.

We stayed in this position, for who knows how long, his arm on my waist and the other one was lazily stroking my hair, while I have my hands on his chest. We are both enjoying each other's warmth and presence.

After what seems like hours, he suddenly stood up and tried to pull me up with him, so we can get out of the bed. But me, being the stubborn one, I refused to be pulled up. "I wanna stay in bed all day." I groaned. "So no, I'm not getting up" I added stubbornly.

**TOBIAS' POV:**

"I wanna stay in bed all day." Tris groaned. "So no, I'm not getting up."

She's way too stubborn, but I won't let her get away with this and she knows that. I smirk at the thought, you don't want to get up huh, let's see…

I started to carry out my _oh-so awesome plan:_ so I started tickling her sides, where she's most ticklish, giving me a glare while pursing her lips together trying to hold back her laughter. _Yeah, that's my Tris. She won't give in that easily._

So, I decided to get on with _plan B_: I kissed her cheek first, and with this she doesn't respond shutting her eyes closed. Then I kissed her lips and when she tried to kiss me back, I quickly pulled away. Putting on a smirk that shows I've won this game.

Scowling at me, Tris said, "How could you?!" I didn't answer her, instead I continued to smirk.

Wiping the scowl off her face, she replaced it with the same smirk that I have, then said, "Fine! You win, I'm getting up." With this, I smiled.

Tris really looks cute when she's like this, though she's more than beautiful, a girl with a tough attitude and strong personality but underneath that toughness lies the brave, intelligent yet selfless girl that means so much to me. _She's my world. My life. _I love her so much and I would do everything to keep her safe and to keep her mine. _Because she's my Tris._

**TRIS' POV:**

When I finally got up, took a shower and brushed my teeth, I put on a black shirt and jeans, replacing Tobias' shirt and shorts where I slept in last night. Exiting the bathroom, I found Tobias sitting by his bed, staring at the words, "FEAR GOD ALONE" painted on his wall. So, I snuck behind him and locked my arms on his waist. Then, I whispered in his ear, "I'm just going to get us some breakfast." He nodded and muttered an 'okay'. With this, I made way to the cafeteria. Luckily, when I got there, breakfast was still being served. So I grab some chocolate-chip muffins and 2 cups of coffee, then I quickly trailed back to Tobias's apartment.

I called for him upon opening his door but then I was answered with a complete silence. I was taken aback by this. He knew that I was gone to get us something to eat. _Where did he go?_

I began pacing to and fro, thinking about where to find Tobias, when I noticed a piece of paper by his bedside table, tucked under the night lamp.

It was a note for me, written through his deliberate handwriting, which says:

_Tris,_

_ Meet me at the Ferris wheel by 10 o'clock._

_ I love you!_

_- Tobias_

I glanced at my wrist watch and it says, 9:30. _Great._ I still have at least 30 minutes to get ready. So, I went back to my apartment to change my clothes. I put on black skinny jeans, along with a cute black blouse that goes with it, and knee-length boots that completes my attire. Lastly, I brushed my hair down and applied eyeliner. Once I'm done, I quickly made my way to the train tracks.

As the ground starts to rumble, I started running and when the train pulls up close, I jumped in swiftly, enjoying the adrenaline rush and landing on my feet.

* * *

At exactly 10:00, I arrived at the Ferris wheel by the Navy Pier. And as I stand before that historic wheel, memories of the past came flooding back.

_Me climbing the Ferris wheel with Tobias (he was Four to me then)._

_Our faces approximately six inches apart._

_Almost falling to my death, when I missed a rung._

_Four saving me._

_Our team winning "Capture the Flag"._

I've been standing in front of the Ferris wheel, when all of a sudden; I'm being hugged by someone from behind. That someone then placed his head, on the crook of my shoulder, thus sending chills down my spine. I guess I've tensed up a bit, causing him to chuckle and through a whisper, he said, "Hey, don't worry, it's me."

_Right._

"Tobias." I said with a smile.

Smiling back, he entwined our hands and then we made our way towards the Ferris wheel.

**TOBIAS' POV:**

As I walk towards the Ferris wheel, with Tris beside me, I recall the memories that I can associate with this place. Here, I witnessed Tris' bravery and intellect during "Capture the Flag" game. Through her great plan we won and I faced my fear of height, as well. _Our faces so close. _But, she also almost died here, if I failed to save her. _I almost lost her, but thank God I didn't._

I decided to bring her here so that we'll be able to spend more time together and to enjoy the peacefulness as the cool breeze blows around.

So, once we reached the Ferris wheel, "You go first, I'll follow." I tell Tris, as she came into a halt.

"Are you sure?" Tris asks me. Concern filling her eyes, due to worrying about me.

"Yes. I'll climb after you, so if anything happens, which I hope not, I'll be able to protect you." I said. _I will always protect you Tris._

"Okay." Tris answered as she started climbing.

After a while, we reached our destination. _The platform_, just like the last time, where we sat overlooking the Navy Pier.

We sat down side by side, our hands entwined and Tris resting her head on my shoulder. Comforting silence engulfs us.

The silence was broken by Tris as she asks me, "Tobias, why are we here?"

"I just want to spend more time with you, so I brought you here." I said while kissing her hair.

She then turns her head and kisses the underside of my jaw. Smiling at me, she went back on resting her head on my shoulder.

"Tris." I called, just as sleep starts to claim her.

"Hmm…?"

"I love you so much, you know that?" I told her, while looking in her eyes as she turns to face me.

"I love you too, Tobias. I'll always will." She answered me, beaming.

With a huge smile, I said, "So do I. And I'll do everything I can, just to keep you safe and mine." _It_ _seems like I'm repeating my thoughts earlier this day._

I kissed her lips, feeling happier than ever. She kisses me back, placing her arms around my neck.

We stayed like this for a while, then pulling back, we hugged each other.

"I'll be your family now." I tell her, because I want her to know and I really mean it.

"I'll be yours too." Tris answers me. "I'll be right beside you."

I smiled.

* * *

**We are Tobias and Tris.**

**We are Four and Six.**

**We are one and nobody can take us apart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. By the way, thank you to: ****MoonlightLily245****, ****mikaylabauer**** and to two guests, for reviewing. And to those who have read my story. =)**

**Thank you also to: ****5maya122****, ****, ****emilyisafriad****, and ****livingtodance****, for following the story. And to: ****Silverfox24****, ****mikaylabauer****, and ****MoonlightLily245****, for the favorite and for following the story. Lastly, special thanks to: ****MoonlightLily245****, for following me and to ****, for adding me to your favorite authors list. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do own a paperback copy of Divergent and Insurgent but sadly, I don't own the Divergent trilogy. **

**TRIS' POV:**

I can't explain what I'm feeling right now. It is a mixture of joy and contentment. I may have lost my parents and my brother may have turned his back against me by becoming a traitor but at least, I have Tobias beside me, keeping me whole and happy.

"I'll be your family now." As his words kept on repeating on my mind, I can't help but smile, because I know that wherever life may take me, I will never be alone.

"Tris, let's go down now. I have something to show you." Tobias says, as he stands up and offered his hand for me to take.

Taking his hand, I say, "Okay then. Let's go." So, he started to climb down and I quickly trailed after him.

"Where are we going, Tobias?" I shout over the wind, so he can hear what I'm asking.

"It's for you to find out!" Tobias shouts back at me shakily, his fear taking over.

As I reached the ground, I went over to Tobias to check if he's okay. "Hey, you okay?"

"Perfect." He smiles, not wanting me to worry more for him. "Let's go."

I hold his hand, as we walk further through the forest, towards _"to what he wants to show me"_. I don't know why but, I feel butterflies in my stomach. _What does Tobias wants to show me? What if there's something wrong? What if a war is about to start again? _ No. Stop Tris. You're being too paranoid. Tobias will never hurt you nor lead you to danger, because he loves you. _And you know that, right? _

"Sweetheart, we're nearly there." Tobias grins at me, looping his arm around my shoulders. "And you have to close your eyes now."

"But do I really have to?" Looking up to him as I pout.

"Yes, you have to. Don't worry I'll guide you." He answers, still grinning.

Finally, we reached the heart of the forest, wherein most of the flowers grow abundantly. Flowers of numerous colors greeted my eyes, and fragrant air filled my nose.

"Surprise."

"How beautiful!" was the first thing that came out of my mouth, as I looked around.

"I knew you would like it." Tobias said.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I loved it." I tell Tobias as I threw my arms around him. He then cupped my face and kissed me on the lips.

"You're welcome." He smiles, as we settled for a hug.

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I knew that she would love it here. I want to make Tris happy, just like how she makes me happy and complete.

"Tobias, how did you found this place?" she asks me.

"Actually, I found this 2 days ago, when I decided to relax a bit. You weren't with me that time, because you were with Christina, visiting her family back at Candor. And as soon as I saw these flowers, it reminded me of you, of how you would love to see this place. So, I decided to bring you here. It's relaxing and beautiful, isn't it?" I tell her.

"It's breathtaking." She answers me. "And it's really beautiful."

"I'm glad that you liked it." I grinned at her. "But don't worry, you're more beautiful."

She shoots me a look, and then said, "You know that I'm not."

Putting on a serious face, I retorted, "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm-" I cut her off with a kiss and seconds later, she's kissing me back.

Then pulling away, I tell her, " Tris, you're beautiful, even if you don't want to accept it, because you know, beauty is not only defined by what you look on the outside, but by what you are as a person, both inside and out. And believe me when I say that you're beautiful, because that's true. You're a true person. You're smart, selfless, and brave, and that's what makes you beautiful." I finished off with a grin.

She's blushing and smiling as she holds my gaze for a while and then leans in to give me a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Thank you, Tobias."

Moments like this between me and Tris are really precious and I want to keep them treasured and safe with me.

"Oh, I almost forgot… I brought lunch for us, so we can eat before we go back to Dauntless." I tell Tris, as she rests her head on my lap.

"Great. You're really brilliant, Tobias." She smiles at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Let's eat now."

After we finished eating, Tris went back on resting her head on my lap and me lazily stroking her hair. And I remembered that I have one more gift to give her, another thing to make this moment more special.

"Tris, I have something for you." I whispered to her.

I slowly take it out from my pocket. A locket, containing our pictures together, with 4 & 6 engraved on it. I want her to wear this locket to always remind her of our love for each other.

And as I place it in her neck, I tell her, "I love you Tris."

**TRIS' POV:**

Tobias gave me a beautiful locket. With 4 & 6 engraved on it, and as I saw our pictures inside, I suddenly felt sheer happiness bursting inside me. He gave me a locket as a reminder of our love. _Oh, Tobias. _

"I love you too, Tobias. Thank you." I turned to face him, smiling like there's no tomorrow.

Beaming at me, he said, "You're welcome, Tris. I also want to thank you, for coming into my life."

I never thought I would be this happy, I just wish that my parents are still here so that I can introduce Tobias to them. But I know that wherever they are, they're happy for me.

**Done! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think about this story. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's Chapter 3! I decided to type it up already, so I can post it up when I have the time. Enjoy! =)**

**TRIS' POV:**

We stayed by the flower garden for a few hours, enjoying the cool and fragrant air, while we are both laying down on the flower bed creatively crafted by nature. The sun is nearly setting down. It's probably 5 o'clock in the afternoon already.

"Tobias, I think we should get back home now. It's about 5 o'clock in the afternoon already, so we've been missing for a day, I guess." I tell him.

"Yeah, I think we should get back, before they send a search party to get us." He answers, while cocking an eyebrow. I laugh at his response. Then seconds later, we're both laughing together.

After our laughing fit, we decided to leave the forest already and make our way to the train tracks to wait for the train to transport us back to Dauntless. We walk towards it hand in hand, feeling strongly bonded together.

It's already 5:46 in my watch as we reached the train tracks. Approximately 4 minutes before the train arrives.

"Its 5:46 in my watch and the train will arrive in 5:50." I said more like a statement, rather than a question. But still he answers me.

"Yes, so we have to wait for about 4 minutes." He sits on the grass by the tracks, and then he pulled me down with him. "Let's just sit here and wait for the train."

I just nodded and sit beside him. The sky's getting darker as we continue to wait. I'm sure Tobias is sleepy by now, by the way he holds me close to him as he rests his head above my head, while I rest my head on his shoulder.

Minutes later, we were startled by the rumbling and strong sound from the tracks. _The train's here._

I gently shake Tobias to wake him up. "Hey sweetheart, train's here. Time to go home now."

He grins, then says, "Yeah, got that, sweetheart."

I'm laughing as I stand up and pull Tobias with me, so we can get ready.

As the train pulls up close, we started running to catch up. Tobias was the first one to get up using the handles to haul himself inside. Then I jumped in hastily, with adrenaline pumping in my veins and had a successful landing.

We were the only ones in the train during that time, since it is already 6 o'clock in the evening. So I stood by the train door busy enjoying the view as we pass by the Erudite, Candor and Abnegation sectors of the city, we didn't get to pass by the Amity, since it was further near the fence. It was about a 20-minute trip back to Dauntless, if the train's fast enough. _So why not, enjoy the view, right?_

I was still standing by the door, when two strong arms gently grasp me by my waist. "Tris, what are you looking at?" Tobias asks me, while holding the handle to balance himself and me leaning against his chest.

"Uh, I'm just observing the city. Observing how the factions deal with the city's restoration." I answered Tobias, as I continue to look out.

"Oh, I see. But don't worry, things are now being fixed and everything will soon be fine." He tells me, while kissing my hair.

Then suddenly, I was struck by a thought. _That night, when we went to see the Erudite compound and he had told me about the Erudite's plan of war against Abnegation. We were alone in the train on our way there. The night when he kissed me and my raven tattoos, and I felt so free and unafraid._ I feel sudden heat rising on my cheeks, and I know that I'm blushing like crazy by now. Thankfully, my back is facing Tobias and he can't see my face right now.

But I guess I'm wrong by thinking that, he must have remembered that night too. Because the next thing I know, I'm being spun around so I'm now facing Tobias, who's grinning wildly, for he must have seen how red my cheeks are.

"What's funny, huh?" I ask him with fake anger.

"Nothing. Just wanna know what's with the tomato face?" He retorts with mock sincerity.

"I…uh...I...remembered…uh…" I stammered. I hate this; I must be looking like a crazy girl with a tomato face.

Not bearing it any longer, Tobias started to laugh, "Tris. I. Didn't. Mean. To…" he says between laughs. I don't why but, I started laughing too.

Calming down, he said, "Tris, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. It's just that I remembered it too, and then when I saw your face, you've turned into a deep shade of red, and you look cute." Then, he leans in to give me a kiss.

"Oh, so that's why. But you know what, you've been blushing too." I tell him, looking straight into his eyes, as the train slows down, signaling that we've reached our destination.

"I am?" Tobias asks me with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, but we have to jump now. We're here already." I smiled at him.

"Okay then. Come on." He smiles back, then hold my hand as we make our jump.

**TOBIAS' POV:**

We've finally reached Dauntless. It has been a very fun day. I got to spend a really memorable day with Tris. _My Tris._

We're silently walking side by side, when suddenly, "BRR… BRR… BRR…" _Oh yeah, my stomach's grumbling. _Tris abruptly stopped walking then shooting me a look, she started laughing.

"I think we should go grab dinner right now. Because we don't want your stomach to continue protesting, do we?" She says cocking her eyebrows.

"Yeah right. We don't want that." I break into a grin.

Earning a smile from her, I grab her by her waist, and then we continue our walk towards the cafeteria. And as I glance, it says 6:30. So, dinner's only starting by now.

We had just reached the cafeteria when, "Four!" I turn my head at the sound of my name being called, finding Zeke grinning at me. So we made our way to their table. There we found Uriah, Christina, and Shauna, along with Zeke, having dinner.

"Hey there, Zeke." I greeted my best friend.

"Hey Tris. " This time it's Uriah, who's speaking.

Smiling Tris faced him, "Hi Uriah."

Then Christina stands up and gives Tris a bear hug as she asks, "Where have you two been? You've been missing since this morning."

I nodded at Tris so she'll know that it's okay to tell Christina what happened today.

"Hi Christina." She started. "Well, we just, uh, spent time together so we went by the Ferris wheel and then…" She trailed off.

"And then?" Christina won't let her get away with this, so Tris continued.

"And then, Tobias gave me a locket." She finishes, flashing a smile, while showing Christina the locket I gave her.

"Aww. It's beautiful, Tris." Christina commented, making Tris blush. _Tris looks cute when she blushes._

Zeke slaps me on the back, saying, "Nice one, man!"

"I guess you guys have to eat now, coz' I believe you're already hungry, most especially the two of you," Shauna points at me and Tris. "Am I right?" She continued.

Tris and Shauna had mended their relationship after the war, given that Tris saved Hec, her brother from death. Shauna also recovered her ability to walk through a series of therapies done for her recovery.

"Shauna's right. We're just going to grab dinner, we'll be right back." I tell them as I pull Tris to get our food. We decided to have hamburgers and Dauntless cake for dinner. Then we quickly get back to our table.

"So, how's your day, guys?" Tris asks them, as she drops into an empty seat beside Christina and me beside her.

"Well, I and Shauna went shopping for supplies and some clothes." Christina answers Tris. "Supposed to be it's the three of us, but since you're missing, we just carried on without you."

"It's alright, Chris. I still had a great day with Tobias, and it's enough for me." Tris tells her.

"How sweet." Christina beams at Tris, and then started poking her sides. She's very ticklish on that area, so she started squirming and laughing hysterically.

"Please. Stop. It. Chris!" Tris chokes out between laughs.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop now." Christina raises her hands up in defense, while Tris glares at her as she catches her breath. Everyone in our table is laughing now.

"On the other hand, Zeke and I had some shooting and throwing sessions this afternoon, you know, chilling out." Uriah manages to tell her, as the laughter dies out.

"You should've been there too, Four, but since you ran away with Tris, you missed it." Zeke informs me while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I may have missed it, but still running away with Tris, as you call it, is worth it." I retorted.

"Sure Four. I figured that you will say that." He answers back.

I zoned out of the conversations, as I focus on eating my unfinished dinner, when I noticed Tris, sleeping, her head rested on the table.

"Guys, I'm going to take Tris to my apartment now, she's tired and she's sleeping already." I tell them. I got a bunch of nods so I picked her up bridal-style and made my way back to my apartment.

I laid her down on my bed and watched her sleep. She looks peaceful while she sleeps, like a cute 14-year old girl.

"I love you, Tris." I gave her a light kiss on the forehead, before I head to the bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
